Immortality has its limits
by Man of cartoons
Summary: When you're an immortal you have all the time in the world, but if you're the master of time that means taking care of time. For centuries, he has been watching time without a moment of rest. But even Clockwork will learn that immortality has its limits.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Danny Phantom fans and welcome to my first DP fanfic, Immortality has limits. This fanfic just came to me a few days ago and I tried to ignore it but it won't go away. It's interesting and weird because of the pairing in this. Have anyone done a Clockwork and Dani pairing? No? Well I don't think so. I'm going to make it as enjoyable as I can but no flames or I'll delete this story. Now enjoy.

*************************************************(LINE BREAK)*****************************************

Chapter 1: The deal.

The Ghost Zone, a realm where the dead are sent after their time on earth has expired. The beings living in this dimension are called ghosts, either living embodiments of human emotions or people that died on earth but still have a reason to not cross into the afterlife. It is still a mystery that baffle ghost experts, especially when the world witness a ghost hybrid called Danny Phantom otherwise known as Danny Fenton save the world and expose his ability. It was a scientific discovery that no one thought was possible but apparently there was living proof.

But that's besides the main point. Within the ghost zone, many ghost lived, some for centuries and the rare ones since almost the beginning of time. One of this such rare beings lived in a clock tower, observing time and making sure everything went the way it's suppose to be. This being was known as Clockwork, one of the immortals of time that have lived for centuries, longer than most ghosts.

Today, the ghost was observing the time stream; making sure things were going as planned. The silence in his tower wasn't rare and he liked it that way since he makes him focus on his job. However, that didn't last long.

"Hey, Clockwork. I'm back."

Clockwork sighed, disappointed the silence was gone, "I am aware my apprentice."

His apprentice, the owner of the voice, walked forward. She was a girl who wore a pink tank top and black jeans. She also had blue eyes and raven black hair that was tied to a pony tail. From her size and appearance, she was fifteen.

In her hand, she held a purple shopping bag, "Anyway, I got those things you asked me to get."

"Good. Show me." Clockwork said, turning from his screen and changing into a child version of himself.

The girl pushed her hand inside and brought out an item, "A fairy wand and Pandora's box. I get tell you how hard it was getting her box, won't she be pissed when she finds out its gone."

"I'll deal with her when the time comes." Clockwork moved his staff forward, taking the two items from her.

The girl watched Clockwork turn his back at her, not even bothering to say anything to her. She would have been offended and annoyed by this, but working with Clockwork has made her calm with it.

"So what are you up to with those two items?" She decided to ask out of curiosity.

"I can't tell you that." He said, his body taking the form of an older version of himself, "But since you will bother me until I tell you then I will."

"Let me guess, you saw that coming." The girl rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake I'm fifteen and I have a life."

"I know." Clockwork turned back at her, "These items are needed to be skeptically looked at." He kept fiddling with Pandora's box before releasing a sigh of relief, "That's good. After I watch the time stream for an hour, I should visit Pandora about this." With that said, he taps the fairy wand on the box, causing it and the item to disappear.

The girl's eyes flew wide, "Wait you could have done that all along."

"Yes." Clockwork answering, changing back to his middle age self, "But that would have gone against time protocol if I had brought it here myself."

"Whatever." The girl rolled her eyes, "Lately, I feel like a lackey for you instead of an apprentice. When are you going to show me how to use my powers instead of sending me as your errand girl?"

"Have patience." Clockwork said and the girl mouthed it.

"Yeah, that's what you've said that for the past five months."

Clockwork sighed, "So what do you want me to do? It isn't time yet."

"That's all you say. Time this and time that. You don't know how it's like to be a teen. All you do is float over there and watch the time stream. Do you even have a break?" At this point it would seem like she was angry, but she wasn't, just annoyed.

Clockwork didn't respond, but turned back to his screen. His silence made it clear, causing the girl to smirk.

"So you don't even have a break?" She laughed, "I shouldn't even be surprise. You're immortal Clockwork, but doesn't that mean you should take a break. Even the Observants take a break once in a century."

"So what? I should take a vacation? I can't do that."

"Face it, Clockwork you may be immortal but you still need rest."

Clockwork remained silent, thinking her words well. While he doesn't know about her future, due to a block by a higher being, he had gotten to know her well. It was true that immortals normally take breaks, but Clockwork wasn't one of them. His job was too important to take a vacation and even if he did it might mess up the time stream.

Finally, he turned back at her with an intrigue expression, "What do you propose?"

"Just take a vacation, even if it's for a day or a week." The girl explained, "Perhaps you can stay somewhere your worries won't drive you to come back. I think you can head to your home town."

"I don't have one, except the Ghost Zone." Clockwork changed into his child version.

The girl gave herself a face palmed, "Sorry I forgot about that." Then an idea struck, "How about you become a kid and have a normal life, then you can understand how people feel."

"Hmmm." Clockwork thought about it, "Very well. While I'm during this it can allow me to understand the emotions humans have."

Though Clockwork was the master of time and knew everything, there was only one thing he could understand well, human emotions. He had witness this many times and has tried to study it. He has his own emotion but not all of it. He has experience anger, satisfaction and sadness, but never sadness or hurt. With this, he could understand them.

"Wait you're…" The girl stopped herself, sighing deeply, "You know sometimes you can give me a headache."

The time master didn't respond, but press the top of his staff. A blinding light soon followed, engulfing him and brightening the room. The girl had to cover her eyes to shield them before removing them when the light decreased. She looked at where Clockwork hovered, but didn't find him. She then notice another human in the room. He had purple hair, wore a black and red T-shirt and blue pants.

"Clockwork?" She asked confused, "Is that you?"

"Indeed it is I, Madeline." The boy answered, the voice resembling that of Clockwork.

"Wow, you're thirteen." She got closer to him, "So you're actually going with this."

Clockwork didn't answer, but nod, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, yeah, it is." Madeline answered, "It's just I didn't expect you to go through with it."

"It's been decided already." Clockwork said sternly and began to walk to the door, "I'll be gone for a week, by the meantime you're in charge of watching the time stream. But if there is anything that occurs out of it or any hint of danger appears, you must call me and I'll be here."

"Okay, I get it dad."Madeline said, taking note of his words, though getting bored of it.

"And don't try to look into your future." With that said; he pressed the top of his staff and disappeared in a blue flash of light.

As he left, Madeline sighed, "Sheesh, he can be a handful."

****************************************(LINE BREAK******************************

So that's where the chapter ends for now. I know it isn't interesting, but it will in the next chapter. Danny and his friends will appear along with a special ghost girl. Review if you want and I'll try to update. If you readers actually begin to like this story then I'm willing to give it my best.


	2. Exploring Amity Park as a human

Welcome back to another chapter of Immortality has its limits. I know the previous chapter wasn't much and due to the encouragement from some readers, I decided to update this chapter. Also, sorry of the name mix-up, the girl in chapter one name is Madeline, not Jennifer. Now enjoy!

*****************************************************(LINE BREAK)**********************************

Amity Park, a popular and known town all over the world, and resides in the United States of America. The reason for its popularity is the majority of ghosts that invades the town with an evil plan. The town has witness this type of things, though at first they didn't believe it until a year and few months ago a ghost called Walker invaded the town with his goons with the intention to make Danny Phantom miserable in his own home. Ever since then the town has believed in the existence of ghosts.

The greatest person that lives in the town and the reason for protecting the town is none other than Danny Phantom. He is known as the town very own hero since the time ghosts began to invade Amity Park. The hero was actually a normal teen that has the ability to transform into a ghost with abilities of a ghost. No one knew about his human half until a few months ago when an asteroid known as the Disasteroid almost hit the earth. Luckily, Danny Phantom and the entire occupants of the ghost zone turned the world intangible, allowing the Disasteroid. Ever since then, Danny revealed his secret to the world and was praised for his heroics.

Anyway in the present day, a flash of light came from an empty alley. Within the alley, a purple haired kid stood after the flash. He wore a black and red T-shirt and blue pants and held a strange staff in his hand. Just from observation, someone would think his thirteen; actually he's a lot more than that.

The kid was none other than Clockwork, ghost master of time. He surveyed the area he was in, knowing where it was and smiled, "So I made it." He then walked forward and came to the glimpse of the streets, buildings and people, "Amity Park. Though I shouldn't be here, it is the only place I have visited and stayed more than any other."

Clockwork took a look around before walking into the street. A few people paid him attention, but only because of his staff. Knowing it would be a problem, Clockwork touched the side of the staff, transforming it into a watch. Luckily no one saw this, that or they weren't paying attention. Clockwork placed his time watch over his wrist before continuing his work.

Though he didn't live there, he knew exactly where to go. He came upon the park and walked into it. He came upon a park seat just a few meters away from the park playground. Clockwork walked to the chair and sat down, taking the scenery of the kids playing. He recognized all of them and knew how their life would become. He didn't know why but when they laugh and play, it made him to smile.

Eventually, time went by and the kids' parents took them away. Clockwork left the park after and began making his way to a popular teen joint, The Nasty Burger. Already, he could see the restaurant coming up before him as he got closer. When he entered, he was greeted to the sight of teens sitting in different booths, chatting and eating.

"Ah the Nasty Burger." He glanced around the place, sounding less amused by this, "I still don't see the enjoyment of this place."

Clockwork then left the door and began to look for a lone booth. It wasn't easy to find one since the place was packed that weekend. He finally found a lone booth and sat down there by himself. Even though he did this for the rest –though he would deny it- he also didn't want to get any attention.

"May I take your order?" said a female voice.

Clockwork may seem to be out of it but he expected it. He already knew who it was, considering the girl was friend with Phantom. Before he turned to her, he coughed, secretly changing his voice to a young boy's voice.

"Sorry but I'm just sitting here." Clockwork said, his voice sounding like a thirteen, "But thank you miss…" He pretended to not know her name.

"Grayson. Valerie Grayson." She said. The girl, Valerie, smiled at him warmly, "You're a really nice kid."

"Thank you." Clockwork replied, "But isn't there nice kids here?" He already knew the answer to that, having known everyone's character in the town .

"Oh there is. Like Danny and his friends."

Clockwork perked his eyebrow in question, "You mean the ghost kid?"

"Yeah." Unfortunately, someone from the counter called to her. Valerie replied back and sighed sadly before turning back to Clockwork, "Well I got to go. I guess I'll say you…um?"

"Clark Benson."

"Right, Clark." Valerie smiled at him again before walking off.

With Valerie gone, Clockwork returns back to his time of silence. A few teens would glance at him, but he paid no attention them. Even in his state of silence, Clockwork couldn't keep his mind from his job. He began to wonder if letting Madeline be in charge while he was gone. She was good but even Clockwork can get worried about people, especially his apprentice.

Before any further thought, the door of the Nasty Burger opened. Every teenager and including Clockwork glances at the door and found the hero of Amity Park, Danny Fenton and his friends. The crowd, minus Clockwork, cheered for them. It still amazed him that despite the Disasteroid event was months ago, people still praise Danny for that.

The group of friends paid little or more attention to them. Sam only shot a few glares at the girls trying to woo Danny, Tucker smiled at the hot ladies, Danny tried to calm Sam and behind them, Dani just followed. Clockwork knew very well of Dani, including how she joined the Fentons. A month ago, Dani came to Amity to join the family. She got tired of traveling the world and residing in the ghost zone and thought joining Danny's family now that they knew about his secret. The Fenton family accepted Dani and she became their daughter, legally by the country of course.

The group sat at a booth, few distant away from Clockwork. The master of time wasn't worried about them seeing him, in fact he watched them as closely as he could. Danny, his friends and adopted sister didn't seem to notice him, mainly because they didn't look his direction. They were talking and chatting about something when Valerie came to them.

VALERIE POV

I came to Danny and his friends to take their order. When I got there, they were talking about the new DOOM game that is coming up soon.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Val." Danny said and the same thing for the others, "So how's things been?"

"Nothing much. My dad got his job back thanks to Tucker and I'm thinking about quitting."

"No need to thank me, Valerie." Tucker said, "You're our friend and friends help each other out."

"Yeah, Tucker is right." Dani said

I felt very happy to have great friends like them. If only I had realized their friendship when I was rich I would have treated them better, especially Danny. It has only been five months since Danny revealed he was Phantom. Of course I was surprise about it, but I accepted him, even if he is Phantom. Danny and I have become good friends, especially Sam and I. Then there was Dani and Tucker. Dani felt like the little sister I never had and Tucker felt like a good friend, though I know he actually likes me more than that.

"So Valerie anything interesting happened?" Dani asked, smiling at me.

I waved my hand, "Nah, not much. Other than a kid I haven't seen before."

"Really? Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Over there." I pointed over my shoulder.

The group followed where I pointed. We all could see the boy looking directly at us. He didn't even try to face back. We continued to stare at him before he turned away and we did the same.

"Is he here alone?" Sam asked with concern.

I sighed, "I think so. He just came here and didn't even order for anything."

"Maybe, he doesn't have a home." Dani said.

"We can't be sure about this." Danny said.

Dani got off her seat, before anyone could say a word, "Well I'm going to meet him." None of us bothered to say anything, mostly because she wouldn't listen. We watched as she began making her way to the boy, but something bad happened. At that instant, both Dani and Danny's ghost sense went off."

NORMAL POV(A few minutes ago)

When the group stared at Clockwork he stared back. He didn't want to create further suspicion and knew better to turn away like he was spying. This continued for a while before Clockwork turned away, but secretly listening to them. Thanks to his enhance hearing, he could hear their discussion like he was sitting with them. It didn't take an idiot to know they were actually talking about him.

Clockwork continued to listen, though he knew this might happen. Yes, it might happen. Sadly, since he became human –at least some percent of him- his ability to know the unexpected has become difficult. He could still do it, but it would be hard to know what will happen due to his interference in that time stream. It didn't worry Clockwork much since he knew how to estimate some things because of his job.

He didn't turn to the group, but he could hear footsteps coming. He knew who it was but pretended to not notice at all. Dani kept coming closer, though cautiously. She was just about to reach him when her ghost sense went off.

Suddenly, all the meals, the meat mostly, flew off every table and began twirling around like a tornado in the middle of the room. There was also the echoing laughter of a woman before finally the Lunch Lady stood in her meat monster form.

"I am the Lunch lady!" She roared.

Every teen, besides Danny's group and Clockwork, ran out of the door, leaving the restaurant deserted.

"Great she back." Danny groans sarcastically. He leapt on the table and stretched his hands above him and apart, "I'm Goin' Ghost!"

**********************************************(LINE BREAK)*********************************

Sorry for the cliffy. I decided to stop here for now. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you somehow didn't then I promise you it will get better. Please review, favorite and follow.


	3. Dani meets Clark

Hi, everyone. Here's another chapter of Immortality has its limits. I don't own Danny Phantom, except my OC called Madeline. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3: Dani meets Clark

The Lunch Lady laughed menacingly, gloating about the supremacy of meat. However, she got caught off as Danny flew straight at her and threw a fast swing kick at her face, sending her crashing through a wall.

"Alright, Lunch Lady how about we wrap this one up." Danny said as he got out the Fenton thermos.

The wall the Lunch Lady crash through blew up and she hovered angrily, "Meat is supreme! Prepare to face my meat of Doooomm!" She held up her hands and made them glowing. Anything meat related or plain meat began to hover around the room.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Danny retorted and shot an ecto blast at the Lunch Lady. However, the floating meat formed before her as a wall, blocking the ecto blast.

The Lunch Lady let out a growl and pushed her hand forward. The meats did as commanded and flew straight at Danny. The ghost teen noticed them coming and became intangible, allowing them to pass through him. When it was enough, he became tangible and flew straight at the Lunch Lady and knocked into her, sending both him and the Lunch Lady out of the Nasty Burger.

"Should we help Danny?" Valerie asked.

"No need. This is the Lunch Lady." Tucker replied to her.

Dani got into a stance, "Well I'm not going to let Danny have all the fun. I'm goin'…"

"Dani, No!" Sam said.

"Hold on!" Tucker said, trying to stop here.

However, it was too late. "…ghost!" Dani completed her battle cry.

A ring formed around her waist and divided into two. Her blue hoodie and red shorts were replaced with a white and black matching shirt and pants. Along with that, her blue eyes became green and her black raven hair became snow white.

Standing in Dani Fenton's place was Dani Phantom, adopted sister of Danny Phantom. After the transformation, she took notice to someone watching, other than Tucker, Sam and Valerie. That instant she became scared as she turned to the only kid her age –or that's what she thinks.

"Um…I can explain." She said, trying to think of something to explain.

Ever since she stayed with Danny and his family, she kept her powers a secret. But that didn't mean she didn't fight with Danny as her ghost form. The public became curious about her appearance and her connection with Danny Phantom, but amazingly they hadn't notice the resemblance between Dani and her phantom form. As far as the public knows, Dani Fenton is the adopted, while her ghost form is a friend of Danny Phantom.

However, it would seem that secret was blown. Before anyone could try to explain everything, Danny phased through the wall, holding the Fenton Thermos, "Hey, guys I got her again."

When no one answered, Danny became confused, "Um, did I miss anything?"

"Well um…" Sam became the first to say. As she tried to explain, she directed her finger to where the other kid stood but didn't find him. In fact he was gone.

"Wait, where did he go?" Tucker looked panic.

Everyone, other than Danny, looked around for the kid, but he was really gone. Dani became scared the more, thinking about the consequences that someone saw her transform. Without telling anyone, she became intangible and flew through the ceiling.

"Can someone explain what happened?" Danny glanced at his friends with a stern look.

**************************************************(LINE BREAK)***************************************************

Above Amity Park, Dani flew fast as she looked down, trying to find the kid from earlier. For a kid, he was really fast and could hide. However, Dani didn't let that discourage her. The kid had witness her changing into Dani Phantom and she was worried about the boy's reaction. He might have run away in fear, might have gone to tell someone or has gone to do something worst.

"Where could he be?" Dani asked herself.

The search for the boy was unsolved. There was no sign of him, not even in the most popular places in town. Then something occurred to her and she halted, thinking about the boy's appearance. When she saw him she could tell he wanted to remain isolated by himself which meant he was on his own. Dani once went through that when she explored the world before staying with the Fentons.

It took a while of thinking, but she could estimate where he would be. With the location in mind, she flew straight for the park.

*********************************************************(LINE BREAK)********************************************

At the meantime, Clockwork sat at the park bench, watching the sun as it began to set. It has been an hour since he witness Dani changed, which wasn't surprising. Clockwork knew everything, even in his kid state. The only thing he couldn't see was his future, but it wasn't a bother. He knew Dani will be coming for him, even though he hadn't seen it in the time stream.

By the meantime he decided to wait and prepare himself to encounter the ghost girl. As the master of time, many possibilities ran through his mind. One thing for sure, he can't let Dani know he's Clockwork. She knew about him because of Danny and if Clockwork told her he's really him, the time stream might be in danger. It was a might, but Clockwork wasn't going to tell her or anyone close to her.

He was brought back to reality when he heard someone touch down on the ground. The sound came from behind, but he made no move to look back. His enhance hearing picked up footsteps and not long Dani stood next to him.

"Um, hi." She smiled sheepishly, most likely didn't know what to do.

"What do you want?" Clockwork used a kid's voice.

Dani seems unsure about her next move, so she sat next to him, "I just wanted to…know how you feel about…"

"You're ghost form?" Clockwork completed. He couldn't help doing that. Somehow it has become a trait of him to be a know it all.

"Yeah." She tried to keep away eye contact.

Clockwork could sense the tension from her. Honestly, it disturbs him that he couldn't bear it anymore, "Look I know you're nervous that I know you're secret, but I haven't told anyone. You're secret is safe with me."

"Oh, well thanks." Dani smiled.

Though she wasn't much of an expression interpreter, she knew he was saying the truth. She would have left, but the kid seems alone. He didn't say it, but it seems that way.

"Well won't you be leave." Clockwork said, clearly getting irritated. All he wanted was to explore all by himself without interacting with people that have important futures. For all he knew, his interference might be changing the course of time.

"I would, but…" Dani fell lost in words. She didn't want to make him angry, "Well I just want to get to know you. I'll start first. I'm Dani with and I, and you are?" She let the ring form around her waist, changing her back to her human form.

"Clark Benson."

Though she just met the boy, she wanted to see how things will go with the boy. She couldn't estimate how far, but she needed to be sure he was good and wanted to know him out of curiosity.

"Are you new here?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow. He knew why she was doing this and could only answer, "Yeah, I am. Is it that obvious?" He formed a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was." Dani giggled, "Well it was nice meeting you, Clark."

"You too." Clockwork replied back.

Dani got off the bench and waved at him, "Bye." Clockwork waved back and she walked away. When she had some few distance from him, she frowned.

*************************************************************(LINE BREAK)***************************************************

Dani wished she could stay with him. There was this bugging feeling that she kept interesting her to know Clark better. What if he was a lonely kid in the world, shouldn't she have helped him? Maybe she could have helped him find his place. Her brother and friends didn't see it, but she did. Something was different about Clark. It could be that he never wants to talk with anyone; she could tell when she was talking with him.

"Hello, little whelp." Dani halted, hearing the voice of Skulker. Of course when she turned back, she found Skulker floating above.

Dani crossed her hands over her chest with a smug face, "Well isn't it bolt face. Ready for another beat down?"

"Last time was because of your brother. This is time, however…" He stretched his hand out, letting cannon come out of his wrist, "will end soon."

"Good luck with that. I'm going ghost!" With that, a ring form around her waist. It changed her human form into her ghost form, Dani Phantom.

Dani got into a stance and shot up to the air. She clutched her fist, charging up her ecto blast and fired. Skulker moved to the left and snickered with a wicked grin. He pointed his cannon at Dani and fired before she could realize. A net came out and caught Dani, sending her towards the ground.

"What is this thing?" Dani groaned, struggling to get free.

Skulker flew down in front of her with a smug face, "That's a special ecto net, it makes sure you can't phase through and I doubt you've developed you're ice powers." As he said, a ring formed around her waist, changing her back to normal. He walked a few paces closer and a blade came out from his knuckle, "Now prepare to have your pelt on my wall."

Dani couldn't do anything, but struggle for freedom. With every step Skulker took, she became afraid. No one knew where she was since she left without telling anyone.

Skulker raised his blade in the air, "Goodbye, Dani Phantom."

"AAHHHH!"

However, Skulker was hit from the back and knocked across the street. Dani became confused at the sight and turned back in front of her. To her surprise it was Clark, standing in front of her.

"Come with me if you want to live." He tore the net and helped her to back to her feet.

Dani and Clark notice Skulker getting up and ran away. However that didn't stop the self proclaimed hunter. He activated his jets and zoomed off into the air, following them. The two teens ran as fast as they could. Dani couldn't use her since the effects of the ecto net was still on her.

"This way, Clark!" Dani grabbed his wrist and headed into an alley.

Clark seems unsure about it, but followed her since she held his wrist. They kept running until they met a terrible dead end. To make things worse, Skulker flew down at the other side, blocking their other way.

"This is the end, ghost girl." Skulker said darkly, bringing out a blade.

Skulker began to walk forward with a terrifying grin. His appearance didn't scare Dani or Clark; even they shot a glare at him. Though she didn't have her powers yet, Dani got into a fighting stance. If she was going down she was going down fighting. As soon as the distance almost closed, Dani rushed at him and threw a punch at his metal face. However that didn't work and she held hurt fist.

Skulker took the distraction and swats his hand at Dani, sending her to the wall and into unconsciousness. Clark watched this happened and grew angry. He couldn't take this anymore and turned to Skulker, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ha! So you think you can beat me?" Skulker said in a mock tone, "You're nothing but a weak human."

"That's as far as you know." Clark muttered underneath his breath. Luckily, Skulker didn't hear him and Clark charged at him. What Skulker expected was a small punch, but instead it felt like a truck hit him. He was sent flying right out of the alley and into a building.

The self proclaimed hunter groans as he got to his feet. He got out of the large hole and flew back at the alley. However, when he got there, Dani and Clark were gone.

***************************************************(LINE BREAK)*****************************************

Clockwork flew through the air, holding Dani in a bridal style. The attack from Skulker wasn't supposed to happen like that. It should have been Danny fighting him, not Danielle. Danny would have won like always, make some jokes about how easy Skulker was and so on. But now his interference changed that. It meant that the time stream was changing. Luckily some a change won't alert the Observants considering its small situation.

After a while of flying, Clockwork finally made it to Fentonworks. The skies still had the sun set, but Clockwork didn't want to risk Danielle safety. He became intangible and phased through the room, becoming tangible when he appeared in Danielle's room. The room almost had a resemblance to Danny's room, except some tom boy items like posters of movie monsters and other things.

Clockwork carried Dani to her bed and set her down safely. The young ghost girl unconsciously released a moan. The ghost master of time glances at her with his usual bold and serious face. He noticed some of Dani's hair on her face and pushed it back, forming a smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Danielle." He said to her, though she wasn't aware. A flash of light engulfed him and not long he was gone.

*******************************************************(LINE BREAK)************************************************

Meanwhile in Clockwork tower.

Madeline watched a screen as it showed a specific event. It showed when Clockwork appeared at Amity Park and everything after. She would have been watching the other time screens, but she had her reason. The screen reached to when Clockwork dropped Dani and smiled when he moved Dani's hair off her face. At that moment, she used a remote and pause it.

"Everything is the way it's suppose to be." Madeline smirked, "And I just nailed Clockwork."

***********************************************************(LINE BREAK)*****************************************

That's the ending for now. Sorry I updated this late, but I'll try to update faster when I have the chance. If you're wondering if Dani is falling for Clockwork, she isn't. The bugging feeling was an ecto energy her ghost powers detected from Clockwork.

Anyway, until then please review what you think of the chapter. I would like to know your thoughts on this chapter. Any flames will be deleted.


End file.
